


卓秀浩的日记本

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: justice - Fandom, 致亲爱的法官大人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 3





	卓秀浩的日记本

4.5日 晴

今天出门拍风景，溪水潺潺声能放空自己。

意外的是我在河床上捡到一个人。

那人看起来受了点伤，不少石头上都有他的血迹。

颜色很红。

我把他捡了回去。

他发了高烧。

这次我有找医生给他看。

毕竟刚捡回来就死掉一点也不好玩。

卓。

4.6日 雨

他烧退了，也醒了。

他好像并不清楚他之前遭遇了什么。

我也很好奇。

他的眼神，很有意思。

他问我知不知道他是谁。

我回他说不知道。

但其实我骗了他，电视上放着他的采访。

所以我把他房间的电视机给弄走了。

不过电视里的他和现实里的他好像不一样。

有趣。

卓。

4.7日 雨

今天又在电视上看到他了。

不，准确来说是他的弟弟。

旁边那个女人，是他的女朋友。

她到底知不知道坐在她旁边的是哥哥还是弟弟？

她的男朋友在我家里。

他的哥哥在我家里。

但是谁也不知道。

好兴奋啊。

卓。

4.8日 晴

我去旁听了他弟弟的法庭。

看来他弟弟顶替他哥哥顶替得很开心。

为什么没有担心过他哥哥呢？

警察那边跟我说没有接到过报案。

韩守浩，韩江浩。

既然都是同一天出生的，谁是哥哥谁是弟弟的也无所谓吧。

弟弟应该要好好感谢我啊。

法庭上还要憋笑真难受。

小混混韩江浩说他要看书了。

我也要看。

卓。

4.9日 阴

今天带他到庭院吹了吹风。

他问我还需要多久才能站起来。

伤筋动骨一百天，不是吗？

他说这样太麻烦我了。

他还想勉强自己站起来一下，我没有阻止他。

看来挺疼的，眼睛都红了。

我替他按摩了一下腿。

毕竟是我弄的。

卓。

4.10日 晴

他说他想出去转一转。

庭院不就够了吗？

我说我很忙。

不行。

当然不行。

不行。

卓。

4.11日 晴

我进去的时候他正好在看书。

安静的，像个玩偶。

他见我进来，还削了苹果给我吃。

一点也没有客人意识。

不过苹果好吃。

他跟我聊到了家人。

我说我会帮他找的。

苹果太脆了。

卓。

4.12日 多云

调查的资料拿到了。

户口上只有韩守浩的名字。

这家人真有趣。

韩江浩真可怜。

不过现在让哥哥替他可怜可怜吧。

要不要今天把这件事告诉他呢？

还是改日吧。

今天不想看到他心情不好的样子。

有可能会哭。

我还没有准备好安慰的台词。

卓。

4.13日 阴

今天有时间看了一眼韩江浩（划掉）守浩家里的监控。

这家伙竟然和哥哥的女朋友接吻了。

搞笑。

得保存下来。

如果他想起来之后看到这段视频会怎么样？

啊，想看看那个表情。

但又不想让他想起来。

医生说他有恢复记忆的可能性。

我得准备好这种可能性。

卓。

4.14日 晴

今天的饭局推脱不掉，烦躁。

一堆聚在一起只会聊荤段子的老头。

不过这一趟竟然还有收获。

五星和韩永一直不对付。

原来是他负责的案件。

五星的老头子跟我谈起他，嘴里喷的全是一点墨水都没有的屁话。

原来我们以前见过面。

我竟然没想起来。

这回捡到他，

是缘分啊。

卓。

4.15日 晴

他看到了我的相机。

他看起来对摄影也十分的有兴趣。

这样很好。

我们又多了新的话题。

暗房在地下室，轮椅不方便过去，他只好作罢。

其实轮椅并不是我的借口。

暗房里的那些照片已经全部被我处理掉了。

那些已经不好玩了。

不好玩的东西就没有存在的必要。

下次带他去。

毕竟他看上去好像很喜欢。

卓。

4.16日 晴

买了数码的相机给他玩。

他说这样不好。

有什么不好？

说成借给他之后他才拿起来玩。

多加一个借字就有区别了吗？

算了，他能解闷就行。

今天他一个人在庭院里呆了很久，拍回来很多照片跟我聊。

我也想跟他聊。

但是宋会长突然找了过来。

没有心情继续聊天，好烦。

卓。

4.17日 雨

因为宋会长，今天没能回去。

他知道我的那些事。

尽管那些事已经全部处理干净，没有任何证据可以指向我。

宋会长手里应该还握着点什么，得查清楚。

他好像在一点点地收购着正镇的股份。

以为我不知道吗？

啊，得彼此都握着等价的筹码才能顺利谈下去了。

宋大镇吗？

今天没有回去，他怎么不打电话过来问一问。

卓。

4.18日 雨

今天特意回去早了些。

他还是没有问我昨天为什么没有回来。

坐在沙发上休息的时候被他拍了一张。

我问他干什么。

他把相机递过来，说让我好好看一看这疲惫的表情。

我不喜欢被突袭。

这样会让我毫无准备。

我也不喜欢照镜子。

只给他的房间里安了一面。

原来我现在是这副模样。

在他的眼里我也是这幅模样。

我看了他一眼，他没说话，把相机拿回去就操纵着轮椅走了。

我想起身送他的，被拒绝了。

不应该给他换成电动轮椅。

我摸到了胡渣。

是该刮了。

卓。

4.19日 晴

今天去找徐妍雅的时候看到弟弟了。

打听到他最近好像被施压了，看来得出手帮他一下。

毕竟位子要坐得安心才坐得久。

不愧是混混出身，什么钱都敢收。

如果他记忆恢复了，那些资料是不是能利用起来？

倒是不知道他对弟弟是什么个态度。

准备得还不够。

卓。

4.20日 晴

今天宋会长问我需不需要把张英美送过去。

大概是发现手里能够威胁我的筹码被清理掉了。

我说不需要。

他脸上很精彩。

我提醒了他一下关于李泰京以及宋大镇的事。

狗不能忘了主人是谁。

他应该不会再有小动作了。

但还是不能放松。

疯狗连主人都咬。

卓。

4.21日 晴

他似乎把我家都转了一遍。

其他人可没有这待遇。

他问我为什么住这么大的房子。

我说适合躲猫猫。

他觉得我在开玩笑。

我没开玩笑。

“鬼”不是我而已。

卓。

4.22日 阴

今天他跟我问起之前联系家人的事了。

因为还没弄好，所以先不告诉他。

应该快了，明天吧。

宋会长又过来了，说张英美看到了USB。

他又问了我一遍需不需要送过来。

烦死了，听不懂话的狗。

查到张娱乐公司就让线索断在张娱乐那呀。

一条贪得无厌的狗。

哪里都可以是南原餐厅，不是吗？

脑子里只有钱和女人的老头也需要警告警告了。

长稳的江山是要靠脑子来坐住的。

卓。

4.23日 晴

今天拿到了视频。

我跟他说起了户口本的事，他看起来有些惊讶。

我把视频拿给他看了。

他放弃了和家里联系的念头。

果然，眼睛又红了。

不好看。

上一句是假的。

我让他先在我这安心养伤。

一家人哪有什么解不开的心结。

这句话我构思了很久，应该有安慰到他。

卓。

（视频内容：韩守浩的妈妈在屋内大喊：“我不认识什么韩江浩！别来找了！”）

（真实情况是卓秀浩派了一些地痞流氓不停地骚扰地找韩江浩，再录下妈妈撇清关系的画面。）

4.24日 阴

今天他没有看书，也没有出去拍照。

这种反常表现得太过明显了。

我什么都不用干。

只是吩咐下人把刀具都收了起来，有什么事我来处理。

不用急。

我最擅长的就是等待。

卓。

4.25日 阴

最近这几天气温有些降下来。

他竟然选择掉进泳池里。

死的方式有很多。

他选择了可以被阻止的一种。

一直关注着他的下人当然第一时间就通知我了。

其实不用，他从出门到坐着轮椅在泳池旁边发呆，我全部都看着的。

我算好了出场时间，在他只能看见黑色之前。

他说韩江浩没有活下去的必要。

真正的韩江浩听到这句怕是会揍他一顿的吧。

我差点笑出来，以至于错过了最佳安慰他的时机。

劝他以后好好生活的时候有点卡壳了。

果然从我嘴里说出来实在太怪。

我准备好了厚毛巾。

整个人裹住抱了回来。

明明每天都有看着他吃下去那些饭菜。

怎么还是这么轻。

卓。

4.26日 阴

是我疏忽了。

他又发烧了。

大概是昨晚在泳池里冻着了。

所以今天没有去公司，陪他。

他愧疚于给我带来的麻烦，其实没必要，待在他身边比较不会那么烦躁。

他说我不必这么费心地照顾他。

我不喜欢听。

也没有照顾他。

我是在观察他。

我说我一个人在家太无聊了，有他在正好。

是实话。

他说他想要回报我。

回报？继续这么有意思地和我待在一起就够了。

我没跟他说这句话，这句话好像不能说。

上一次这么跟人说的时候被骂了。

我就跟他一起看了一些适合在家里做的工作。

他喜欢看书。

我觉得写作不错。

他也许听进去了。

也许没听进去。

和他说着说着他就好像因为药效睡着了。

还压到我手了。

我抽手的时候摸到了他的脖子。

不是故意的。

上一句又是假的。

很滑。

这句是真的了。

他闭着眼睛的时候也很适合拍照。

下次记得拍。

卓。

4.27日 晴

终于没那么烧了。

本来今天也不想去公司。

我待在他房里，竟然被他赶了出来。

他太没有自觉性了。

我才是这的主人。

暂时不想看到他，我决定在公司睡一晚。

结果刚刚收到他发来的邮件。

上面写了一段小说的开头。

很有趣。

他问我意见。

不在公司睡了。

我得回去跟他说我的感想。

卓。

4.28日 晴

听说韩法官的惩戒委员会今天开。

甲醇案也有些进展不如意。

去了趟法院。

说了一些想法。

看样子我的意见还是有人听的。

果然还是他不知好歹。

都说了那个女人不可能逃得出去，偏不听，非说那样故事进行不下去。

明明是我比较懂。

他不知道。

卓。

4.29日 晴

昨天忘记把他高尔夫受贿的事压下去了。

不过幸好还来得及。

他收了十亿，胆子真大。

又没靠山，难怪会被人收拾。

看来还有事情我不知道。

继续查下去。

最近得出差一趟。

想把他一起带上。

卓。

4.30日 多云

我问他愿不愿意跟我去趟美国。

他看我的眼神有点奇怪。

我看不懂。

他又不跟我明说。

我说我要出差个几天，正好美国那边有医生可以帮他看看。

他说没必要，腿又不是真的废了。

我说的当然不是腿。

是记忆。

我已经练习好了。

他要是记忆恢复了不是件坏事。

因为会更好玩。

他同意了。

卓。

5.1日 晴

今天要出发了。

他看我收拾的行李，问我是不是真的去开会。

我疑惑。

他指着我衣橱里的西服，说那样比较正式。

其实美国那边房子里有备着。

他好像有点脸红。

我凑近看了看。

被他推开了。

我拿出其他那些配饰让他帮我选。

选得挺好看的。

日记本不带过去了。

那边房子小，写这些怕他看见。

卓。

5.2日 阴

补上：

第一天开了一天的会。

好无聊。

还是他的小说有意思。

他已经开始感到违和了。

韩江浩不应该听得懂英语。

卓。

5.3日 晴

补上：

［他在认真听医生说话的模样］

医生说我把他照顾得挺好。

卓。

5.4日 晴

补上：

［沿海线和他的侧脸］

他从昨天以来好像一直很高兴。

大概是因为医生说他记忆恢复的可能性很大。

我也很高兴。

因为刺激。

卓。

5.5日 晴

补上：

［被儿童节气球挡住去路的他］

很好看。

卓。

5.6日 阴

一回来宋会长就跟我说了南原餐厅的处理结果。

很好。

今后也需要好好合作。

他弟弟好像喜欢上了同事，应该还会再继续冒充下去。

甲醛的案子怎么还没结束，前几天美国佬问得烦死了，钱还没够吗？

今天医生来家里帮他复查了。

他的腿也恢复得不错，可以慢慢地尝试着走动了。

不过今天不行，我不在家。

他不许乱动。

卓。

5.7日 晴

今天一天呆在家。

因为他要复健，我的要求是必须我在家的时候。

他就慢慢地在家里挪着步子走，没一会就气喘得不行，我都看着累。

怕他用拐杖用不习惯，到时候摔了。

所以他挪到哪，我就跟到哪。

不知道是不是他这一个月来没怎么运动，使拐杖还不如我扶着容易。

怎么这么弱。

身上的肉都是软的。

虽然软也有软的好处。

卓。

5.8日 晴

感觉他又瘦了。

找了个新的韩餐厨师给他做营养餐。

对他的腿恢复也有好处。

可吃饭的时候他又用奇怪的眼神看我。

是不是不喜欢，我问他。

他问我知不知道海带汤。

我喝过。

他默默喝汤，又不理我了。

我去问了厨师海带汤的事。

厨师问我夫人喜不喜欢那碗海带汤。

还跟我说了一些坐月子期间的注意事项。

原来她经常被那些高管请去做坐月子的营养餐。

原来是找错人了。

不过看在她年纪大的份上，

不开除她。

卓。

5.9日 多云

我猜他和厨师碰面了。

因为今天桌上没有了海带汤。

我昨天没有跟厨师解释她理解错误的事，想必一定是他自己去说了。

我提了一嘴为什么今天没有了海带汤。

那厨师做得的确不错。

他瞥了我一眼。

要喝就自己去说。

饭后那厨师跑来跟我道歉了。

果然，我没猜错。

卓。

5.10日 晴

他弟弟知道了朴宰虎和李浩性两个案子的联系。

我该出场了。

他小说里的主人公也越来越有他本来的影子。

差不多了。

卓。

5.11日 晴

我拜访了韩守浩的办公室。

除了办公桌，其他的地方都很整洁，像他的风格。

他弟弟问我找他有什么事。

我说，我捡到了你的弟弟。

小混混果然沉不住气，立马邀我私下详谈。

我只刚说了在河边捡到了韩江浩，他立马就跟我招了，说他才是韩江浩。

我捡到的那个是哥哥韩守浩。

事情看来要比我想的还简单。

我假装很吃惊。

他问我韩守浩现在怎么样。

原来他们关系没有僵到我想的那种程度。

我把他哥哥的情况如实说了，并且提醒了他一下现在韩守浩的情况并不能回到法庭。

韩江浩很信任我地把他的处境也说了一遍。

尽管我其实知道。

但我不知道原来韩守浩有意辞职，准备去圣地亚哥旅行。

我替韩江浩分析了一遍局势，并告诉他接下来怎么走。

当一个法官后面有了更大的靠山，也就不需要惧怕那些施压了。

一开始我就把我的名片给了他，他应该清楚该听谁的。

我回到家时，他已经回床上继续敲他的小说了。

我坐在床边认真看着他敲下的字码。

他停下来问我怎么了。

他有些轻度近视，发现之后给他配了副，他有时看书看电脑的时候会戴。

我抬起他的眼镜，原因是不想隔着玻璃看他。

他又把眼镜扶了回去。

算了，这样也挺好看的。

到底怎么了，他问。

我说我去找了韩法官，过几天他就来见你。

他没什么特别的反应，只是问我为什么是过几天。

有个案子，他离不开。

我伸手将他的脸摆向我这边。

问他，如果记忆恢复了，他会不会走。

他认为我知道了些什么，让我告诉他。

我只告诉他，我希望他能恢复记忆。

我搂住他，他下意识要推开。

我问他我是不是又要一个人待在这个大房子里了。

他没回答我。

也没有再推开我。

我睡着了。

卓。

5.12日 晴

如果他要走，我觉得我这次可能会弄废他的腿。

卓。

5.13日 阴

在公司呆了一天。

回去时他跟我说我的心理医生来过家里一趟，说和我约好了。

我装作才想起来。

借口说今天公司事太多。

他表面没说什么。

后来心理医生告诉我他问了有关于我的情况。

心理医生还说，他可能是我的突破口。

我也这么觉得。

所以今天才放了他的鸽子。

卓。

5.14日 晴

李浩性的案子彻底结束了。

他弟弟来的时候，我正好在扶着他走路。

他腿好得很快，其实都不怎么需要我扶了。

我是硬凑过去的。

他看见他弟弟的瞬间就不动了，我没吭声，陪在他旁边。

他握着我手腕的手有些用力。

八成是想起一些了。

我问他我需不需要离开，他扯着我的手没有放开。

我倒是有些惊讶韩江浩还替我说了好话。

说是因为我帮了他忙，他这才过来看看他哥活成什么样了。

还问我照顾他那样的哥是不是很辛苦。

都说了不是照顾。

韩江浩还说了他已经和法院申请了几天假期，等假期结束，他就再不装法官了。

他似乎还在因韩守浩之前的那些事情而气愤，只是碍于他哥哥现在伤还没好而没有揍下去。

有我在他也揍不下去。

我送韩江浩出去时，他问我和他哥哥的关系。

他对我而言很重要。

韩江浩还看戏似地提醒我他哥哥其实有个女朋友。

我知道。

我会解决的。

卓。

5.15日 阴

今天去看他的时候，发现他在看韩江浩在冒充他的这一段时间里所判定的案子。

眉毛皱着。

被我按住捋平。

他身子往后避开了我的接触。

我收回手。

问他去不去看暗房，他腿已经可以下楼了。

他拒绝了，说现在没空。

我拿起他收在柜子里的相机便走了。

卓。

5.16日 雨

他把自己关在房间里。

我没能进去。

卓。

5.17日 雨

他今天依然也是把自己关在房间里。

医生说了基本每天都要坚持锻炼到双脚。

是想借此逃避现实吗？

我敲开他房门，他果然只是躺在床上放空。

我把被子掀开。

他问我要干什么。

大概是我脸沉得有些恐怖。

按摩啊，还能干吗？

我照学过来的方法按着他的腿。

我和他互相都没有说话，他过了很久问我，他走了之后我还行吗？

我没有回答他。

他走不了的。

卓。

5.18日 晴

明天他就要回法庭了。

他终于肯从房间里出来了。

我在庭院里吹着风拍风景，总是拍不腻。

他把我手里的相机夺了过去。

我望向他。

他说他要看我的暗房。

当然可以。

我牵着他去了地下室。

我从小到大唯一的乐园。

我跟他分享了很多故事，有真有假。

卓。

5.19日 晴

今天天气很好，适合送他去上班。

才发觉法院的台阶有这么多。

跟他说好了，在腿完全好之前先继续留在我家，我接送他上下班。

我知道，他腿快好了。

我也知道，他该准备辞职了。

下一步计划也该开始了。

卓。

5.20日 多云

这是跟他第一次在外面吃饭。

我问他当法官忙不忙，还有没有继续写他的小说。

他大概能看出来他的小说里写了不少他以前的故事。

我挺好奇的，让他继续写。

我想看。

卓。

5.21日 

他来找我的时候我正好在吃药。

药袋子有点多。

我和他解释是我最近睡眠不是很好。

桌上摆着最近正镇在打的官司，

不知道他看到没有。

卓。

5.22日 阴

可能是我训人的声音有些大，吵到他那边去了。

他从房间里出来，我正好问他这个案子如果是他会怎么判。

反正这案子不归他管。

他说了他的看法。

我继续把底下的人训了一通。

如果他是正镇法务部的人就好了。

我特意说给他听的。

卓。

5.23日 晴

他半夜出来，被我吓了一跳。

我问他是不是吵到他了。

他问我为什么还不睡。

我撒谎说做了个噩梦，出来透透气。

他一言不发地在我旁边坐下。

我知道，

他在陪我。

卓。

5.24日 晴

他可以不用我接送了。

他回了他家里住。

我看着监控里的他关上电脑后躺在床上，拿出手机摆弄了一会，关灯了。

我收到一封邮件。

是他发来的。

附着今日份的小说更新。

还有一句话，他睡了，让我早点睡。

好的。 

卓。

5.25日 多云

补上：

昨天跑去他家蹭饭。

他看见我很讶异。

在我家吃了这么久，我来吃一次饭不行吗？

他家能吃的全是他妈给他带来的。

幸好他妈给他带了，不然我上门吃什么？

吃着饭他女朋友进来了。

门口的密码改换了，一点都没安全意识。

他女朋友似乎要跟他说什么事，看见我在场就没说。

我望着他。

他让我继续吃，把他女朋友带了出去。

他们出去了很久。

我都困了。

后来他回来了，我跟他提了换密码的事。

顺带拆下了一直安在他家的监控。

法官都这么危险的吗？我问。

他看着摄像头脸色变了。

他跟我说了他已经递交辞呈的事。

我赞同了。并劝说他搬家。

他有些为难，我知道，还掉那笔钱之后他根本没有什么富余。

我向他抛出橄榄枝。

并且告诉他可以立马入住法务部门的员工楼。

他跟我坦白了和韩永集团的交易。

我不怕韩永集团不把人给我。

后来他问我是不是该回去了。

我骑自行车来的。

自行车被偷了。

卓。

5.26日 晴

为了庆祝他辞去了法官职位，即将来公司的法务部上班。

我决定带他出国旅游。

说走就走。

卓。

5.27日 晴

先带他去了新西兰。

赶上了最后的秋叶，他一直在拍照。

看来很喜欢。

先带他逛了逛镇子。

他看起来是真的喜欢这里。

卓。

5.28日 晴

今天带他去蹦极了。

双人的。

他被我哄上去之后快把我瞪穿了。

套好装备之后我跟他一起站在桥边。

他第一次叫我名字。

卓秀浩。

我抱住他，跟他说。

不用怕，我在。

我想到了泰坦尼克。

You jump, I jump.

工作人员在喊倒数。

抱紧我。

卓。

5.30日 阴

他又在生气。

从昨天蹦完极开始。

他说他要自己行动。

我待在旅馆里，因为不许陪他。

明天该去西班牙了。

卓。

5.31日 多云

因为在他家捡到了朝圣之路的宣传册。

所以行程什么的交给他安排。

先在酒店歇息一下。

他又生气了。

逼问我去新西兰的目的。

没有什么，就是想和他蹦极。

卓。

6.1日 多云

他给我看了他安排的行程。

有必要再休息一天。

卓。

6.2日 多云

他想徒步走完全程。

我选择骑自行车。

来来回回地等他。

顺便看他。

卓。

6.3日 晴

还有三分之二的路。

卓。

6.4日 晴

还有三分之一的路。

卓。

6.5日 晴

走完了。

他似乎放下了些东西。

我跟他说该回去了。

他看着我的眼睛，问我知不知道我这是在干什么。

我知道。

我查过了。

是喜欢。

卓。


End file.
